This invention relates to holder assemblies for fishing poles and other fishing-related accessories.
Rod holders have been provided for fishermen to relieve them of the burden of holding the pole throughout the entire time spent fishing. Problems encountered in designing such holders have been numerous. Most holders are limited in their use to one particular type of surface; i.e., a vertical surface, a horizontal surface, the side of a boat, the top of a tackle box, etc. It is desirable to have a holder versatile enough to be used on any type of surface. Holders are commonly limited by their shape to use with one type of rod or pole. It is desirable to have a holder which can hold any type of rod or pole. Another area in which many of the known holders are insufficient is that of convenience. Commonly, much effort is involved in installing or disassembling the holders. It is desirable to have a holder with easily detachable and interchangeable elements.